Chichigami
About Me 'Self Introduction' Chichigami here! An aspiring author who currently writes fanfictions, but will eventually get to write his own original stories! details about the stories that I wrote can be found below. 'Inspirations' Boku no Hero Academia served me as a refreshing inspiration source once chapter 6, which led me to change a chapter on the spot. Its changed version is much better, in my opinion. Not too sure when it might inspire me again. My male characters are designed either by me can spot dem ugly ones or based off "Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu" characters can spot dem bishies. ...I thought I'd have a much wider list of inspirations, but I guess I might need to work on that list. '"When Does Chapter X Come Out?"' A thing I'd like to note is while I used to just publish stuff when I finish them, I am trying to do things with a schedule now. However, if I am late, for whatever reason, it doesn't mean you can start bugging me with questions like "When does chapter X come out?" because if I don't say specifically, then it comes out whenever it comes out! Just putting it here for future use. Current Stories High School DxD: Cycling (Currently on a hiatus untill Jan 2020) DanMachi: Pandora's Box (Currently on a hiatus until I'll start re-writing it, or eventually drop it - I'm not sure anymore) - I would not recommend you to read it Ideas I have some ideas about certain original stories, but as for fanfictions... I have no idea, other than the two I've started, really. So if you want to challenge me with something, I might be up to some interesting challenges. Nevertheless, I may or may not 'ditch' fanfictions in favor of original stories. 'Fanfic Ideas' I do plan on writing a prequel to my High School DxD fanfic, with Yi Cheng Hyoudou as its main character. I have already written its first chapter, and I will probably write tid-bits of it every once in a while. ...Until I'll finish publishing the aforementioned fanfic. Then I'll publish its prequel, and once I'm finished with that... I'll probably get to my original stories. 'Original Story Ideas' I've got a few ideas for original stories: *There's a story about a time-traveler. I won't write that one until I'll feel my skill is up to writing this as my masterpiece, though. **Regarding that story about a time-traveler, I also thought of a prequel to it. It will be centered around robots and shit. **And regarding that prequel, I also thought of a prequel to that. It will be about human experimentation and neat stuff. *There's also a story about some agent from Earth on a spaceship. ...It was supposed to be a one-shot, but during the rough outline, things got out of hand and now I want it to be at least a two parter. *I've had an idea about a special Isekai-esque story about a dude who gets transferred to a world with a completely different language and he has to deal with it and stuff, but... I don't know. I might end up ditching that story. Category:List of Authors